Fellenger
"It's hard. But not as hard as you think." Fellenger like all clones, was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. He was one of the best clone sharpshooters in the galaxy. He was the best friend of clone trooper Raven and was even in his younger days training with him. Fellenger was one that always loved to help out and always be aware of his surroundings. Training on Kamino Like all clones Fellenger was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was trained by the ARC trooper trainers and by clone sergeant Sivid, in which they became friends which. "He was one of the best cadets someone could ask for, he knew what he was doing was good. Showing this way was the thing we have to always live for." He later joined a clone squad and then went to a planet to fight. Plight for Them "You are one of the few people who will be the one who dances alone around a campfire and the one who wants all things to be possible., And we know he some people would have it. It shows whatever we do well, it wont matter anymore and it wont matter on how it all goes down doing that is the thing that we dream of. It doesn't matter what we think, we are the ones being pushed into this and the ones who are being avoided to the strongest point. You push those people who are now able to do all those things that you want to. And it was the thing that it happened. And it doesn't matter if you want to push people away it just means everything gets that much harder then the rest no doubt to those who are around me.." Lock 'n Load ”But… weren't we on Condora?” Blazer said with a tone of sarcasm. ”I guess not. Not anymore.” Rex replied. They stood still for a few minutes, like they were thinking about something. ”Come on, let’s go!” ARC-8448 said. ”We got to get out of here!” he filled in.They ran back in and went through the vent once again. ”okay… don’t panic… don’t panic…” Blazer mentioned to himself. They climbed down into the hangar were the security was very safe. Nothing could pass it. Then suddenly Raven came behind them. ”Hey! Guys… where have you been?” He said. ”Raven? I thought you were dead! What happened?” ARC-8448 said. ”Well… I was trapped in a cell, they gave me some syringes and other stuff, but I woke up and killed the medic droid!”. Raven replied. ”Then I tried to find you guys, by the way… where’s Dahu?”. He filled in. ”He’s dead… thanks to me… I didn’t want to climb that vent, and that made him stuck in the room when the guards came.. if I would climb fast maybe he would be alive now.” Blazer said. ”Don’t lay everything on yourself, He knew what he did, we got the documents and we still need to find evidence”. Rex said. ”What evidence?” Blazer answered. ”Something isn’t right here! I mean… why did they do that with Raven? And with Dahu? We’re on Kamino FOR GOD SAKE!”He replied and then understood that he was talking very loud. The guards heard him and they were coming toward them. ”BLAST EM!” ARC-8448 screamed. A little battle began, Blazer used his DC-17’s, Rex did the same and so did ARC-8448, it was only Raven that had a DC-15. Many guards died but they were still much more men… ”BLAZER, BRING IT ON!” Rex screamed. ”Alright!” He answered. He went down on his knees and picked up a canon from his bag. He put the parts together and then he was ready to roll. ”LOCK N’ LOAD!!!” Blazer screamed with a smile on his face. He blasted at the main reactor and the whole place began to rumble. The ran as fast as they could toward a ship. Many guards was still shooting at them and that made Raven fall. Raven was hit in his leg and fell down to the ground, then he was shot in the head but this special guard named Acctus Fellenger. Blazer jumped into the seat as pilot and Rex was helping him as a co-pilot. ARC-8448 was still blasting outside the ship and it didn’t take long until a fight between ARC-8448 and Fellenger started. Fellenger was very strong and had overcome fear for the most. ARC-8448 was pushed into the wall and then he was lifted up and threw him down on the ground. ARC-8448 was about to faint. Fellenger lean his head toward ARC-8448’s face and said; ”You are pathetic, very bad!”. ”Well maybe you should think of were you standing…” He replied. Fellenger looked around himself and then ARC-8448 could rise again and kicked Fellenger in the face. Then he ran toward the ship and suddenly they were out. They left Kamino, but without answers. Fellenger died in the rumble. ”Let’s take off to Coruscant, I guess they should have the files!”. Rex said. ”Yeah…” Blazer replied and set course to Coruscant. When they arrived they gave the file to the Chancellor Palpatine. He nodded and smiled. The three clones then went back to Condora and joined the rest of the troops from Veteran Squad. Category:Clones